SGT Frog Adventures
by ekgthe1st
Summary: The Keroro Gang comes to the world of Jackie Chan Adventures! Now they are meeting new friends and dealing with dragon demons, evil chi wizards, and section 13. T for now might change latter for some parts
1. Chapter 1

**I Am Back People!**

**Mawhahahahahaha!**

**I do not own JCA nor SGT. Frog!**

* * *

Today was a normal day at the Hinata's household, the birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and frog aliens were causing trouble.

"Kero Kero Kero, We have the technology to conquer Pekopon!" said a green frog with a yellow army hat with a red star on it, as well as a red star on its tummy. This is Sergeant Keroro, the leader of the Keroro Platoon. His likes are Gundam, the Hinatas, and being the center of attention.

"I don't see how this going to work." said a red frog with a darker red army hat with a skull on it, and has a scar its right eye, and wears a belt, polishing his gun. This is Corporal Giroro, the weapon specialist and the serious one of the group. Always reminds everyone about the Pekopon (Earth) Invasion, when everyone is goofing off (aka Keroro). His loves, Guns, Fighting, and Natsumi Hinata.

"Giroro, my plan this time will not fail! With this portal to another Pekopon we will use it invaders to help us to take over both!" said Keroro pointing to said giant portal (it look like the one from Star-Gate 51. Pretty Colors).

"I see combining both to take over! Genius!" said Giroro looking evil happy.

"I know! Also Sergeant Major Kururu do you have the luggage ready?!" said Keroro to a yellow frog with glasses and headphones on, with a orange hat with a yellow swirl on it, as well as a red swirl on its belly. He is Sergeant Mayor Kururu, the technology expert as well one of the prankster of the group. Likes to start trouble, pain, and other things to make people (Keroro) cry like a baby, the only person he likes right now is his best friend, who is trying to find him a girlfriend.

"Kukuku, of course Sir." laughed creepily Kururu.

"Why will we need luggage?" asked a bluish black frog that still had its tadpole tale, with a yellow army hat with a yellow and green shield on it as well as one on its belly. That is Private Tamama, the fighting expert and runt of the group. He likes junk food, the Sergeant, and destroying anyone that will get in between his love of the Sergeant.

"Why we are going to be there a while." said Keroro offhandedly.

"Here is you package for that new swimsuit you order Sir, Kukuku." laughed Kururu.

"Why would you need a swimsuit Keroro?" said Giroro dangerously ready to fire at him.

"Well, why not have fun while we are there?" said Keroro nervously.

"THIS IS A VACTION FOR YOU ISN'T IT?!" yelled Giroro firing at Keroro running and screaming for his life.

"Umm…Guys?" said a light blue frog with same color eyes. He wore a gray ninja mask and hat with a red shuriken on it, as well as he had a yellow shuriken on his tummy. It was Lance Corporal Dororo, the platoon's ninja assassin. However, he is peaceful and wants Pekomonians and Keroroians to get along in peace. But, he is totally ignored.

"Don't worry Dororo. He won't kill him (I think). Besides, I bet that Giroro is angry that he is leaving his girlfriend behind. Eko." taunted a half human half keroroian hybrid and the magic user of the platoon, E.K.O. She was human once, but she was almost killed by blocking an attack by an enemy of the Keroro Platoon. Her best friend Kururu saved her by mutating her. Now she is the sup posit "weapon" of the platoon, however not really (she is just like one of them). She has long brown hair, blue eyes, overweight, and over all looks human. The things that don't are her skin is olive green with white on her hands, feet, and belly and chest with jagged black rings around the white. She also has half black circles under her eyes. Her feet are webbed and she has uncontrollable ribbit (Eko). She is wearing a dark green army hat with a smiling skull with swirly eyes and a bow, a purple shirt with her skull symbol on it, a green army vest, and blue jeans with a belt.

Giroro blushed and went back to polishing his gun, while Keroro cried in pain in the corner. Yes, Giroro finally told his feelings to Natsumi, and they have been dating for 2 months now.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" yelled said girl, Natsumi Hinata, the Earth's only hope against the frog alien menaces. She is 17, has red/pink hair that is in pig tails, has brown eyes, and has her mom's endowed body. She is violent, cruel, and has anger issues (no wonder Giroro is in love with her.)

"SIS! DON'T HURT THEM! THEY ARE HAVING AN IMPORTANT MEETING!" cried Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi's younger brother and the platoon's human friend. He is 15 and has black hair like their mom, and blue eyes. He is sensitive, caring, and occult nut.

_Fuyuki my love, you are sooo manly protecting your friends_, thought Momoka Nishizawa, Fuyuki's classmate and unknown (by him) crush. She is 15, has blue hair that is in a bob and somehow has spikes on the side, and has purple eyes. She is stinking rich, and has some violence trendiest.

The portal started beep, _"THE PORTAL IS NOW OPENING! THE PORTAL IS NOW OPENING!"_

The portal then started to suck everyone in, **"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!"**

Then the portal closed, _"HAVE A NICE DAY!"_

Jade just finish watching another episode of her favorite anime _Keroro Gunso._

"Jade, go outside!" said Jackie turning off the TV.

"Buuuuuut, Jaaaacckkiieee! Another episode is about to come on!" whined Jade.

"Out Now!" said Jackie pointing outside.

"Fine." pouted Jade getting her rollerblades on.

_Meanwhile with our froggy heroes…_

**"AAAAAaaaa!"** scream everyone being dropped off into an alleyway.

"I can't believe that happen!" yelled Natsumi.

"Well, we at least we are safe!" said Keroro nervously.

**"SHUT UP!"** said both Giroro and Natsumi beating the tar out of Keroro.

"Kukukuku, we brought enough clothes and supplies for everyone." said Kururu.

"Yeah. We thought you guys wanted to come. Also, I am the adult here seeing that I am 19, did you think I would not be prepare?" said E.K.O.

"Well, at are we going to do?" asked Momoka.

"Yeah!" said a ninja girl with black hair in a ponytail with green eyes.

"Koyuki!" scream everyone in surprise.

"What?" said Koyuki Azumaya, ninja of Tokyo.

"Nothing…" said everyone sweat dropping.

"Well, for one wait for me to change." Said E.K.O., taking off her vest and hat and put it into her backpack that she brought with her, and changing her skin color back to human color and making her webbing disappear on her feet. She put on some flip flops (Yes, she can do that but for a short while and she stills ribits)

"Noooow, stuff animal formation!" yelled Keroro recovering from his beating, Then everyone (Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Dororo, and Kururu) pretend to be dolls with their partners (Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, Koyuki, and E.K.O.) travel through the city.

They went and looked at everything in San Fran, finding out here they were anime stars (minus E.K.O.), and overall enjoying themselves. They finally stop at the park sitting down under a tree.

"Oh Boy! I am tired!" said Keroro.

"What did you do? You were carried everywhere!" yelled Natsumi.

Just then Jade was skating by and notices them and decided to go over.

"Hey! Great Crossplay and dolls! Where did you get them?!" asked Jade excitedly.

"Umm…Internet!" said E.K.O.

"Coool!" said Jade pinching Keroro's check.

"Watch it Pekoponian!" yelled Keroro blowing their cover.

"You're the real Keroro Gunso Group!" squealed Jade.

"Umm…Yeah." sweat dropped E.K.O.

"Come to my place! You don't have a place right?!" said Jade.

They shrugged and follow Jade to section 13.

_Meanwhile at the junkyard…_

Ice, Cobra, and DJ were lying around missing their boss, Drago.

"Dang, Dawg! I wish D-man was here!" said Ice

"Yeah! He'll know what to do around here!" said Cobra.

DJ just nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly a red portal open up and Drago came out of it.

"Miss me boys?" asked Drago with all his evil badassness.

"Drago!" cheered the Ice gang.

Snapping his fingers he gave the Ice gang the dragon forms back, "I hope you guys don't mind I brought some of my family along with me?"

Then Shendu and the rest of the demons came out of the portal before it closed.

"Let's find those who are responsible for releasing us." Said Bai Tsa

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2.**

_"Demons Talking"_**  
**

**"Evil Aliens**** Talking"**

**Dis: I do not own SGT. Frog nor JCA**

* * *

"LET US OUT! THEY GOING TO DETECTED US!" cried Keroro.

They were in Section 13 and when they found out it was a secret government base Keroro started to freak out as well as Fuyuki.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" yelled Fuyuki.

The rest of Keroro Gunso watch them freaking out like it was normal.

Jade return with Captain Black, Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle, "Don't worry we are not going to harm you!" yelled Captain Black trying to calm Keroro and Fuyuki.

"Oh! That's good!" said Fuyuki relieved that his friends weren't going to be experimented on.

"Cool dude. Now, go get me a soda." said Keroro ordering Captain Black.

"Why you….." and Keroro got punch by Natsumi.

Well, after that Keroro Gunso told what happen and why they are here (well minus that they were trying to take over the world) and Jade (who already knows, cause she is a fan of the show) explains what was Section 13 and their adventures so far here.

"However, I never seen you on the show?" said Jade looking at E.K.O. "What are you?"

"Oh. I am E.K.O. The mutate weapon of the platoon. Eko" stated E.K.O.

"But, you look human." said Tohru.

"Oh! You're Right! Eko" said E.K.O. looking at herself.

Kicking her flip flops off and grabbing her helmet and vest throwing high in the air, she jumps herself into the air with her stuff and putting them on. Then returning her original skin color and webbed feet before landing. She then did a dramatic pose and yelled, "Mutate Weapon of the Keroro Platoon, E.K.O. Reporting Sir! Eko"

"Coooooool!" said Jade.

"Why don't you wear shoes" asked Jackie looking at her feet.

"My feet are webbed. It is hard enough to find shoes that are in my size and have web support. Besides, my feet are so callous so much that I can walk anywhere without shoes. Eko" said E.K.O. showing her huge callous feet.

"Well, I am afraid that you must return to your human form. Because, people may think you are a demon." said Captain Black.

"God Damned! Eko" cursed E.K.O. turning back to her human disguise.

"Why not go out to have some dinner?" said Jade.

* * *

After they were done eating at a fast food place (Keroroians and the invisibility badges on), they went through the park. Then suddenly, bunch of fire balls attacked the group!

"Yo Chan! Where are they!" shouted the dragonfived Ice Crew.

"Where who?!" sceam Jade and Natsumi

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Keroro running around for his life. (They could not hear or see the frogs because of the badges)

"Hello Chans..."

"Eko!"

Behind them was Drago holding E.K.O. in his clutches, "Where the people that free us Chan. I know they are with you."

"Eat This, Overgrown Gecko Boy!" said Uncle throwing a chi bolt at Drago.

Drago dodge it with E.K.O. and starts to retreat, "I guess we have to do it the hard way."

"We want the people that freed us Chan! Until then your little human friend here coming to stay with us!" yelled Drago carrying E.K.O. away with him as a hostage as they made their escape.

"Wow! I am surprised he can carry E.K.O. like that. You know because she so big and all." said Tamama.

"Bad Day" said Jackie

* * *

It was the next day and the Keroro Platoon was at Section 13 planning to save E.K.O.

"Are you going after E.K.O.?!" asked Jade watching the Keroro Platoon…well hang out.

"E.K.O. can handle herself." said Keroro lounging in a lawn chair drinking some soda.

"Yeah! She is big and scary when angry. So don't worry!" said Tamama eating a ton of junk food.

"But we have to do something!" cried Jackie which prompted Uncle to give him the Uncle Slap again.

"Ah-Yaa! Magic must defeat Magic! They cannot do anything!" yelled Uncle.

Giroro looked up from polishing his gun and gave one of his crazy bloodlust smiles, "Then E.K.O. will be alright. She is our magic user! Hahahaha!"

* * *

E.K.O. was tied up and dangling from a ceiling of an old warehouse.

"I know how a fly trapped in a spider web feels like now. Eko" stated E.K.O matter-o-flatly.

_"Hahahaha! Is that the only you can say human?" _taunted Xiao Fung.

"I could say you look more handsome when I am upside-down, buuuut that would be a lie. Eko"

_"Grrrrrrrrrrr"_ Xiao Fung was about to hit E.K.O. until Tso Lan stop him.

_"Be Quiet Xiao Fung! We are almost done with the Location Spell!"_ yelled Tso Lan looking from a huge caldron with the rest of the Demons were gathered.

Then the green glowing liquid from the pot started to show an image, _"Ahh~ Most of our liberators are inside of Section 13"_ said Bai Tza

_"Probability got captured by the Chans"_ stated Tchang Zu

_"But, we have their little friend here for the trade for them"_ said His Wu cutting the cord that was holding E.K.O. from the ceiling.

"OW! EKO!"

_"Hmmm…There is one more, but it seems that person is not in Section 13"_ stated Shendu.

_"Maybe they will help us free their comrades?"_ said Po Kong gleefully.

Then green smoke came from the caldron and went to search for the other member. However, the search didn't last long seeing it was E.K.O.

"Hellooooo"

_**"You!"**_ yelled everyone.

"Yes?"

"You're the one that freed us?!" yelled Drago.

"Well, we didn't mean to actually. We were trying to just enter this world. Eko" stated E.K.O.

_"Why are you here?"_ asked Dai Gui.

"Well, if we follow what were are actually going to do, we are going to alliance ourselves with the invaders from this Earth to conquer both this Earth and ours. But, that is not going to happen. Eko"

"Why not?" asked Drago raising an eyebrow.

"Well for one, our supposed leader has the attention span of a Nat, and some of us don't like to conquer, sooooooo probably we will goof off, like a vacation. Eko"

_**"VACATION?!"**_

"Yes Eko"

Then when Drago was going to talk again, he was cut off by a huge explosion outside up in front!

"Guys! Out there it is rough" said Cobra not making any senses looking a little burnt, and then pass out.

All the Demons ran outside seeing both DJ and Ice pass out like Cobra. There was a group of creatures, all different sizes but virtually the same. They had human bodies, but they had huge black cobra snake heads, and they had a canon for one arm.

**"HaHaHaHa! Puny Pekoponians surrender to us!"** said their leader which sounded like a middle age old man from the Bronx.

Then a flying flip flop hit their leader, "They are the Vipers, the enemy specie of the Keroian Empire. Eko" stated E.K.O. joining the Demons outside still tied up and minus one flip flop.

**"Why you damn Pekoponians!" **yelled the leader holding his bruised nose. Then giving a signal the other Vipers pulled out a very scary looking canon, **"Now you Pekoponians will get what your comrades got!"**

The canon was firing up and was pointed at Drago! Before the blast hit him E.K.O. move him out of the way, thus getting herself blast at.

**"HaHaHaHaHa! You Pekoponians should learn from that don't mesACK!"** a flaming flip flop hit the leader's nose.

"Hmm…I thought that blast would burn the ropes, unless the ropes are embedded with magic. Am I right?" asked the burnt E.K.O. to Drago.

Only Drago did was nodded wide-eyed to E.K.O.

"Well, I have to get them off myself," smirked E.K.O. as she use a blast of her magical energy to release herself from the rope. Then the strands of rope went and grabbed E.K.O.'s helmet and vest, while E.K.O. return to her regular skin color and webbed feet. Then when her transformation completed, she strike a dramatic fighting pose!

"E.K.O, Keroro Platoon's Mutant Weapon Reporting for Duty! Eko" saluted E.K.O. smirking.

* * *

**That is the chapter!**

**R&R**


End file.
